Incoming phone calls are frequently unexpected. With a mobile communication device, an incoming phone call may be received virtually any time, anywhere. When a mobile device user uses the mobile device for work or business, the user may get phone calls from customers or clients, as well as associates and colleagues. While the use of a mobile device to stay connected outside the office is one of the primary benefits of a mobile device, it also means that many calls may be received that are significantly outside the context of what a person is doing at any given time. The potential increases in a business context that a mobile device user will need to shift context to answer a phone call.
Especially as the number of contacts (any combination of customers, client, associates, and/or colleagues) increases, it may be difficult for an individual to shift focus from a task at hand to address an incoming phone call. Additionally, in a business context, many contacts may only be reached at infrequent intervals, or may be new contacts. Thus, there is often a lag period as a mobile device user tries to determine what a particular contact might be calling about. In most situations, the mobile device user would prefer to appear to the caller to be right on top of anything happening with the contact. However, even those most adept at remembering people and events may have a difficult time immediately recalling specific details when a call is received out of context. There is a limit on how much information can be “fresh” in a person's mind at any given time.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.